


I belong to you

by NocturnaIV



Series: His Goddess [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harry loves his dominant captain, Harry needs his dominant captain, Huma - Freeform, Post-Descendants 3, Technically Uma is part of royalty now and he is not happy with that, Uma always takes care of him, Uma and Harry are in a relationship but they don't call it like that, Uma in her own way is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Harry was the most dangerous and the most feared. According to the rules of the Island, he was the best. Because Uma deserved to have the best. But the rules had changed. And he felt that he can never be the best in Auradon. He was just... Harry. Not a prince, just her first mate. But she deserved to have the best. Regardless of the consequences. Regardless if the collateral damage was him."You fear I will replace you." Uma whispered.





	I belong to you

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled. You will already imagine that with the language barrier it was impossible for me to write the accents of them, right?

He was used to people falling into his charm and feeling seriously intimidated. It was all part of the game. He also knew that she had the power to make anyone succumb to her feet. She was beautiful, strong, intelligent and a leader. No matter where the attack came from, anyone would lose against her. That's why he loved her. She was perfect.

Usually, Harry had no problem with the naive who tried something with her. Uma knew how to deal with her fans and potential followers.

However, _that _was a new level.

_That _was another kind of problem.

Pirates, thieves, traders, scammers, and thugs had been their daily routine. On the Island, people felt naturally attracted to powerful and dangerous people. She had dominated the Island and as the new queen, she had earned all the attention she deserved. Something that Harry had loved to witness because he always knew his Goddess was worthy of all worship and praise in the world.

But with the barrier down...

And the new decree of beast boy.

What he was witnessing was a new level of _something_. Something he didn't like.

In search of integration and equality, in one of the meetings she and Ben held; Uma had suggested that the noble titles and property of the villains be analyzed by a Council and these be delivered or distributed to the corresponding offspring. It hadn't been easy, but some things had been achieved. Children and young people who had grown up with nothing now had something to call home. In some cases, the crown would administer the money until they were adults. But the important thing was that they finally had something to call theirs and they wouldn't have to worry about surviving.

Concerning the recovered inheritances, Uma found a letter from King Triton recognizing her with the title of a princess that had once been of Ursula. None of them had known that Ursula was the half-sister of King Triton or that she was a princess.

Well... 

In the beginning, it was like a joke. Especially when Queen Ariel's gifts began arriving as a justification on her part for not knowing about Uma's existence. Uma had earned her reputation as a mediator, leader, and voice of the Island. She was popular. King Triton seemed very interested in Uma's potential in leadership. Especially when none of his daughters had excelled in that area. But she had explained to Harry that her love for the sea was to sail it, not to live inside it in a king's court.

"Besides, I don't think you would look good with a shark's tail." She had joked.

Harry felt relief. He didn't miss the chance to joke that they both knew it would be a waste to change his good design from his hips down. Both laughed. But Harry felt calm knowing that she, wherever she was, didn't plan to leave him.

But the suitors began to arrive.

Princes.

Students and graduates who had seen Uma as the bad girl with whom to flirt from a distance suddenly believed themselves with the right to _woo her_. They began to bring gifts, musicians and any kind of formal detail to gain her attention. The _Lost Revenge _store began to fill with expensive gifts.

"This will be the first treasure we will bury." Uma joked, throwing in the pile the gifts she didn't plan to keep.

Because there were some that she likes. Some gifts had the amount of gold and gemstone that made Uma's eyes shine.

Most of the crew were attending Auradon Prep and Gil was getting to know the world with Jay. Harry had never been interested in finishing his studies, especially when his profession was very clear. Besides, he was much less interested in going to class after Uma decided that she would finish her studies with a designated tutor. Also, she will take classes on politics and laws. Those classes were very useful for her. Uma had constant meetings with the little-beast-in-a-crown to create new solutions for Auradon and the people of the Island.

Gossip magazines commented that _Princess _Uma was preparing to be a queen.

That was no longer funny.

No one called Uma with that title, except the people of Auradon. Especially the suitors. He trusted his captain, didn't doubt anything she had assured him. But the fears were there. Like the time when Uma was off the Island, his mind just wanted to torment him. The chances of someone pulling her away from him looked increasingly big. More real. _No_. Uma would never lie to him. Never. She didn't want a prince or a kingdom. She didn't want to be a princess or a queen. Not like that. Uma was born to conquer the world, to be worshiped. Not to decorate the arm of a pretty boy.

But the ideas remained there.

Fortunately, Uma realized that. So, on her first day off, she boarded him in a small sailboat and ordered him to sail. Alone.

That simple idea relaxed his body to atomic levels. _Finally_. Alone.

That trip felt a test to his knowledge. On the Island, he had learned as much as possible with the little space to navigate they had. But he tried hard to learn, especially when Uma told him she wanted him to teach her. That was his way of paying for the swimming lessons she gave to the entire crew and mainly him.

All the things that had happened those weeks disappeared. The sea breeze relaxed him. The movement of the sailboat to the rhythm of the waves was something known to him, like a small dance that he knew by heart. And _Uma_. She walked barefoot around him, leaning dangerously towards the sea and looking at him as if they had stolen the sailboat and not just rented. She had changed to a turquoise swimsuit and wore a golden skirt that emulated a fine fishing net tied to her hips and was only there to further highlight her figure. Harry could rarely admire her long legs and the provocative way her narrow belly highlighted her soft curves.

She was born to be in the sun. Close to the sea and with the skin shining by the sea breeze.

They soon reached the small islands and islets that they had seen at some point in the maps of Auradon. The water changed to a soft turquoise and the sea continued with its slow rhythm, rocking the sailboat. Uma told him that this was a good place to enjoy the afternoon and he soon unloaded the anchor and let the sailboat line up with the waves.

"You were born to sail." She whispered in his ear. "But I don't think you were born to be immune to the sun."

Harry smiled at her comment, especially when he saw her sit with a bag in her lap and ordered him to approach. He took off his shirt and feeling the breeze on his skin and sat on the floor and between her legs. She was behind him. From there he could see a perfect sandbanks to swim there and sunbathe. Maybe they should live on one of those islets, near Auradon, but far away. Very far from the princes and...

She slipped her fingers in his hair and he forgot everything. On pure impulse, Harry buried his face in her thigh and took a deep breath. She smelled of the sea, a bit of coconut and sun. Uma massaged his hair, messed it up and he sighed against her soft skin, savoring her in his breath. She lowered her hands and touched his neck, his shoulders and back. Harry groaned in pure delight and arched his back to give her better access. He raised his face and looked at her. Beautiful eyes, like garnets or topazes, bright as gold. All of her was pure gold. Uma continued to descend, bowed so much that he could feel her breathing on his lips and touching his lower back and waist. She was smiling in that secret way that only he knew. An intimate smile.

The Island had Gods. For him, Uma was one of them. She wasn't a princess and even the title of the queen would fall short. Uma was a Goddess. His Goddess.

Harry growled when she stopped. That made her laugh and she showed him the sunscreen bottle. He lost no detail of the way Uma covered her hands with the white liquid and warmed it a little between her fingers before touching his shoulders and sliding down his back. She had a natural power to disarm him and make him lava between her fine fingers. His eyes closed and he heard her laugh mischievously as she touched him, running through each of his muscles and caressing his skin.

Uma hated casual physical contact. She didn't like that anyone was close to her personal space. The crew had small privileges, such as taking her hand, carrying her for a few seconds or simply being in her presence. He and Gil were the closest to her. But Harry knew that feeling her in that way was something that only he had the privilege of living.

She guided him to support the back of his neck against her belly and with a lot of tenderness, she spread the sunscreen over his face, ears, and neck.

"I don't want my first mate to end in scarlet red color." Uma whispered in his ear when she finished.

He sighed and kissed her thigh. His hand found hers and kissed her knuckles and the tips of her fingers. Now she smelled like sunscreen. But she was Uma. His precious Goddess.

"Shouldn't I be the one to do this for you?" He asked, looking at her.

"You just want an excuse to touch me."

"That's true." He smiled. "But it is also my privilege to assist you."

Uma smiled with approval but denied it.

"I brought you here so you tell me what's wrong." Uma slipped her index over his nose. "I know what's wrong with you, but I want you to tell me."

"Did you bring me to this perfect place to scold me?" He joked, stretching to kiss her finger. "Wicked."

"No. I brought you here because you were getting too tense." She slipped her fingers down his neck. "These last days, your eyes were getting red."

Harry looked surprised. That feature of his father was rarely afloat with him. Uma had always been in charge of focusing his anger and frustration towards something productive and useful. But they were no longer on the Island and in reality the things that stressed him no longer existed. He no longer had to deal with his family's pressure, fights over territory or with the supply problems that he and Uma had to distribute to the crew. He was no longer living in a prison without jailers.

No.

Now it was different and he didn't know exactly what to do.

His mind repeated that word, '_princess_' as if it were a curse that someone threw on Uma and he wanted to break it. He would love it to be that way, that by kissing her he could withdraw that ridiculous title finally. Because kissing her was one of his favorite activities. He kissed her thigh, the closest he could reach the union with her hip. Uma's skin bristled at the touch of his lips and he smiled, looking for her eyes. Harry could bet that none of those delicate princesses could look as enchanting as she.

"Don't try to distract me." She ordered. "Harry, tell me what's going on in your head."

"Right now?" He whispered against her skin. "I can think of hundreds of ideas. Some here, others at the sea, others on the beach and finally on that sandbank in front of us."

Uma laughed, tapping his chin like a playful punishment. He tried to turn, wanted to look at her directly, but she stopped him.

"No. I want you to lie on your stomach. Now."

He would never question an order from Uma. But all that was strange to him. Especially when he got into position and felt her sitting on his lower back. Harry tried to look at her over his shoulder, but she buried her fingers in his hair, holding him in position. Uma spread over him as if he were a prey, covered him with her thin body and surrounded him with her limbs, trapping him against the ground. Uma moved her fingers in circles over his neck and brought her lips to his ear.

"Harry..." She almost sang his name. "Are you comfortable?"

He nodded. He was. Harry could feel her against him, her skin refreshing the heat in his body. Uma was using her fingers to relax him with small massages on the back of his neck. Without magic, she was putting him under her spell.

"Now you are more relaxed?"

He nodded again. Uma was a predator in every little detail. Even in the way she could use her small body with the ability to immobilize anyone. He closed the grip on his hook and she reached out to intertwine her fingers with his, around the hilt of his hook.

"I'm glad. Now..." She whispered against the profile of his ear. "Tell me why you were so tense."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They were no longer on the Island. They didn't need Uma's cabin to be honest with each other. He should no longer be on the edge of the frenzy so as not to think about everything that could weaken him. Uma had given him freedom and she was still at his side. They were under the sun, in the middle of the sea, sharing a private moment because they could. Because she wanted to be there, with him, attending to the chaos that was his mind.

"_They _call you princess..." Harry confessed.

"But you know that this is another title that doesn't define me." She replied so quickly that it was obvious that she already knew what it was that had been tormenting him.

"I know... But..." He growled and stirred.

That was hard. He didn't even know how to explain what his problem was. He had no _right _to feel that way. Uma wasn't his. He couldn't act that ridiculous. On the contrary, he must be happy about all the possibilities that were opened for her. Uma deserved the world. No, the world must bow to her. The world should be _offered_ to Uma. Because that was the only logical path that existed after meeting her. That's what he did. He belong to her.

"Harry..." Uma was pronouncing his name in such an intimate tone that only aroused in him the desire to kiss her. "I am not going to repeat it. Tell me what's up with you."

The words escaped his lips. He obeyed long before he was aware that he was doing it.

"You aren't a princess, you aren't like them. That royalty doesn't have the right to treat you as if you were their equal. You are a Goddess; they should be on their knees and at your feet. All those gifts should be offerings to you, not _present_." Harry felt his mind like chaos, with too many ideas driving him insane and the growing desire to vent his anger destructively.

Uma closed the grip on his hair firmly. She didn't hurt him, but she held him there and she stopped his thoughts. He opened his eyes to feel his mind in silence. Finally. She lowered her face and bit his neck. His anger disappeared and he could finally breathe deeply.

"Calm down." She murmured against his skin, kissing him over the new wound. "I am not Mal. I don't want a prince or a king. I don't want a castle or titles. I know what I want and that won't change my priorities. I will never doubt."

He felt his mind clear. All his ideas had finally stopped running and he could recognize them individually. Only Uma could keep him that stable.

"I know. What happens is that you are my world." Harry reminded her because it wasn't the first time he told her that. He had never hidden that he orbited around her. "On the Island, I was the most dangerous, the most feared, the worst. According to the rules of the Island, I strived to be the best because you deserve to have the best. I was worthy of belonging to you. Me and nobody else. I was your number one. But we are no longer on the Island. The rules have changed. And if we think about the rules of royalty, I can never compete, much less win. I'm just... _me._"

Uma sat on his back. He tried to look at her and know why she had moved away like that. But she held him to the ground.

"You fear I will replace you."

She sounded far, perplexed. Uma didn't ask, because she had noticed what the problem was.

"I thought you were jealous." She confessed humorous, melancholy amusing. "Jealous of princes and their gifts. Jealous of the cheesy letters and complicated courtship. The idea was fun. Harry Hook, the only person I know capable of flirting and intimidating at the same time, was jealous of boring royalty. But this isn't like when you were upset with Jonas."

He growled. Although he couldn't see her, he knew she did. So he didn't hide his feelings.

"He is crazy and takes every opportunity that I am far from you to touch you. He has always tried to take my place."

"Jonas is unstable, but I admit that it is interesting that he believes he must prevent me from walking from one place to another and that is why he must carry me." Uma stroked his hair to relax him. "But you know that half of the time he acts like that only to bother you. Jonas can never be you. Jonas is part of the crew and you are my first mate. You two are from different worlds."

"I know…"

That topic had already been discussed. He would never order Jonas to get away from Uma. Because she wasn't a thing that Harry could control. He never would do that. If Uma occasionally accepted Jonas' attention, he would never get mad at her. Especially because she deserved all the attention in the world and be adored by every person who crossed her path. But even so, when Uma noticed his anger towards Jonas, she curved her pinky in his hook and swore that Jonas could never replace him. And that was all he needed. Jonas ceased to be a potential danger and became only a nuisance. Harry knew that the solution was to avoid Jonas any chance of being close to Uma and that task was completely satisfactory. Jonas annoyed him for being so bold with Uma. Nothing else.

Instead, the whole idea of royalty, that title of _princess _and others...

That was very different. That was a completely different world.

"You will always be my number one." She told him and knelt on him, pressing him on the shoulder to make him turn.

When he had his back on the deck, he met Uma, notoriously worried. For him.

"I understand." She assured. "You are mine and I know that gives me security. You can go and play with everyone, but you are mine. When everyone looks at you when people sigh for you or run away from you. Sometimes both at the same time." They laughed. "I feel proud. Because they can fear you or want you, but you only belong to me. _That _gives me security."

Harry looked at her, admired the way the sun made her hair glow like the sea. He wanted to touch her ebony and golden skin, to kiss the place where her necklace touched her skin and breathe her scent.

"I belong to you." He assured.

"But you can't say the same about me-"

"Because you're a Goddess." Harry interrupted. "Because you don't belong to anyone."

That was something that gave him peace. She didn't belong to anyone, because nobody was up to her. 

She smiled.

"I am more Goddess than we would believe. If my mother and my aunt Morgana are half-sisters of King Triton that means that I am at least a demigod. Mom never told me who my father was, but surely he was a human and I inherited these from him." She joked, stroking her beautiful thighs and he licked his lips with hunger at such a vision.

"I've always told you, you're a Goddess."

"Well, I've been investigating. And it's normal for the Greek Gods to choose humans, noble or not, and they stay with their mortals. Attractive humans, of course." She winked at him. "You're lucky."

He smiled and released his hook to caress her thighs. Harry loved the sight of those thighs at the sides of his torso and under his fingers. Many years ago, he was aware of how lucky he was. Uma wasn't telling him anything new. The sea rocked the sailboat, the sun warmed his skin and he belonged to his Goddess. Everything was exactly as it should be.

"So ..." She reached for the bag she had left at her side and took something out of a small pocket. "Do you remember the elegant ring your father sometimes puts in his hook?"

Harry smiled because he suspected what memory that conversation would travel.

"Yes, he says it's a ring that only a captain can wear. When you became my captain, I told you I would get you one of those."

Although most of the rings she wore were gifts from him. Harry couldn't stop cover her with gold and gemstones.

Uma nodded and opened her hand for him to see two rings. One of gold and one of silver. Identical. He could recognize the golden ring. It had been the one he saw momentarily on her ring finger when he first saw Uma. When she emerged from the sea. The rings were of different sizes. The silver one was bigger. When he wanted to ask her what was all about, he was surprised to see her blush.

She never blushed like that.

His greatest achievement was to make her look away when he looked at her in a _certain way _in public. However, a blush?

"I had already planned to show you this, but I hadn't found the right occasion." She spoke without looking at him. "You are mine and I think you should have a mark that says who you belong to. A mark that everyone can see" 

Uma showed him the silver ring. It had a tentacle engraved around it and in the center was the pirate symbol: a skull with two crossed bones. She didn't look at him, but her pulse was firm when she took his left hand and slipped it on his ring finger. Harry saw that the gold ring had the same pattern as his and she put it back on her left ring finger.

For a second he could swear that his heart stopped.

"And this indicates that I am your owner. I only have a number one and that is you." Uma finally looked at him "Understood?"

But for the first time, that question didn't sound like an order. He could swear she was consulting him if that was okay. If he wanted _that _type of link. Something that everyone could see. Harry had his mouth open, surprised. Only in his riskiest fantasies, he had been permitted to imagine her wearing a ring there, a ring identical to one he would have on the same finger.

Because mortals weren't supposed to link with the Gods as equals.

But people would see those identical rings, on _those _fingers and ideas would be made. Beautiful, incredible and impossible ideas. People would ask questions and he already knew what he would answer, he would tell them the truth: He belonged to Uma.

"Harry ...?"

He looked into her eyes. Uma doubted. She was looking away, letting go of his hand, moving over him to getaway. Harry sat down quickly and took her face. He stared at her and smiled. Uma had done all that to give him security. She had taken him there, calmed him and listened. The moment Uma understood his fears; she didn't hesitate to give him peace and much more than that. She wasn't good at putting her feelings into words, but so were the people of the Island. He didn't care. Besides, that also meant that she had thought of them. In _that _way, in the time they were separated. She found or searched those rings. Uma had had those rings in her possession and thought of them. Equal rings. And she had used hers until they met again. On the Island or outside, Uma was still his Goddess. She wanted him by her side no matter where they were.

"I love you."

Harry whispered over her lips, although she already knew it. He had never had to say those words because he always used his actions to tell her how he felt. But they weren't on the Island. He no longer had to follow the Island's rules. The only thing that mattered was Uma, the heat of her gaze and her lips trapped against his. He kissed her with a dangerous smile and heard her laugh. From that moment on, the only parameters he would seek to satisfy would be hers, the only rules that would matter to him would be those given by his Goddess. Society, royalty and the whole world no longer had an opinion about their actions. They were free. They were together.

She stroked his neck and he could feel the ring caress his nape. Uma wasn't a princess, nor a queen. The royalty of the sea or the land would never understand that. She didn't belong to a palace, nor to be on the arm of someone of royalty. Uma was a Goddess, _his _Goddess. He would always be by her side because she wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings little creatures! Yesterday I read someone mention the ring that Uma had at the beginning of D3 and all this came up.  
In the musical about The Little Mermaid, Ursula says she is Ariel's aunt (So, it's canon (?)). Therefore, Uma is part of royalty and has divine blood. On the other hand, I have a very strong HC of who their other parent is, but maybe that idea I will write in another story.
> 
> Harry and Uma have their kind of relationship, but it's perfect. 
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
